Oh Honey
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Derek gets jealous of Stiles' new pet cat, Honey. Oneshot.


When Derek climbed through the window he remembered to slam the window down, lock it, and pull the curtains tightly closed so no one outside could see in. Then he ducked down and sat on the floor, pulling his top over his head and throwing it to the side out of the way. There was a long red mark going down under the right side of his chest to his stomach that was bleeding very gently from a deep scratch. He had been caught off guard by annoying hunters that were passing through and it was a lot quicker to Stiles' home than it was to Scott's or even his own hide out that he had been sleeping in as of late. It was a good thing Stiles didn't lock his windows anymore and so it was the perfect place to hide out until he came home and could give him a car lift ride home to avoid suspicion. If Stiles had a problem with this then screw him.

Something pushed open Stiles door and Derek froze, diving behind the bed and rolling underneath it. He had purposely made sure that Stiles fathers car was gone as a sign that he wasn't home and Stiles would be finishing school in a couple more hours since his jeep was also gone. Unless something happened to one of their cars and one of them was home early... Only one way to find out. He shut his eyes and took a breath but there was no human scent. Frowning, Derek pulled himself from out of the bed, sat up and frowned down at the door.

Standing just inside the doorway was a small cat, barely older than a kitten. It was a light brown creamy coloured cat with brown fur running over its back, up it's tail and above the top of it's face down to it's pink nose. The rest of it's body, legs, paws and belly, was a bright white colour with yellow eyes and black slits that suddenly grew incredibly wide and round when it saw Derek. It's pointed ears suddenly flatten back on his heads and it crouched down, fur rising up on his back running down his tail as a great long hiss stretched down out around the room.

"You have to be kidding me." Derek growled, standing up and walking back towards the window. The sun was still up and no one was home yet. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to risk heading home on foot.

There was a louder hiss from just behind him and Derek gasped as something scratched along the back of his ankle. He jumped back and the cat glared up at him, hissing again and letting out loud angry shouts. Derek accidentally let out a growl which caused the cat to jump at him, both claws out, ready to tear open his eyes. Derek ducked and moved out the way as the cat landed and turned to attack him again. His eyes flashed red and he grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck when it tried to attack his chest again. Three of the claws somehow caught his shoulder and chest but he held the cat at arms reach to avoid getting scratched again.

"Stupid bloody..." Derek snarled. He stormed over to Stiles nearest cupboard and threw the cat down inside before slamming the door shut. He then grabbed the nearest box and set it in front of the door for extra measures. "Stiles better come home soon!"

**T*E*E*N * W*O*L*F**

Stiles came home before his father, luckily. He walked into his room whistling, clicking his fingers and ratting a plastic bag of treats. He stuck his head in the room and jumped to see Derek lying on his bed, seemingly asleep.

"Derek?" He asked quietly, nervous that if he woke him he would wake in an extremely bad mood.

"What took you so long?" Derek snarled.

"Uh... What the hell are you doing in my room?" Stiles yelped.

"Resting. Shut the door and be quiet." Derek growled.

Stiles frowned and looked around. He lifted the pack out in the corridor and take them once again. When he didn't hear anything he frowned. And then he did hear something. A meow... Coming from his cupboard. Stiles walked over and opened it to find Honey settled inside, looking helpless and lonely. The minute she was allowed out she ran and wrapped around Stiles' legs, purring happily. The purr quickly changed into a hiss when she saw Derek pushing himself onto sitting position on the bed.

"That little bugger scratched me." Derek snarled. "If it comes near me again then I will throw it out the window."

"Hey! She was here first." Stiles argued. "I found he the other day. My dad finally said I could keep her if I would take care of her. Besides, you shouldn't be climbing into my house whenever you feel like it! Especially considering this is the sheriff's house. Did you forget?"

"Stiles... Shut up."

He spoke in a low voice and Stiles' lips snapped together. He collected the cat in his arms, stroking her chin effectionately and took a seat in his desk chair. The cat seemed to forget about Derek, purring louder and wrapping her tail and body around his arm and chest, even getting up so she could rub her face against his shoulder and dig his claws into Stiles' chest.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"I just need a place to hide out," Derek grumbled, standing and wandering to the window. "Why do you have that thing? What does Scott say about it?"

"Yeah, she hisses at Scott too." Stiles noted. "But she's cute! Besides. My house, my rules. I can keep hold of a pet if I want to."

Derek scowled and turned back to the window, glancing out down at the pathway. He wanted to leave but he still couldn't risk it, not until night at the very least. Turning he glared down at the cat, still purring and rubbing its face against Stiles whenever he leaned down to scratch her behind the ears. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to throw the cat not just out the window and into a pit of spikes.

He watched the cat closely as it jumped off Stiles and up onto the bed. Stiles quickly joined him and began to play with the cat with a thin piece of white string. Derek frowned and had the strangest thought. Out of no where he found himself wishing he had some sort of job or mission so that he could pull Stiles attention away from the stupid cat and focuss it back on him. And then he didn't know what he wanted to say, just that he wanted to say something so Stiles would ignore the cat, or better yet, throw it out the room. Frustraited, Derek stormed over and shoved the cat off the bed.

"HEY!" Stiles shouted as the cat landed on it's feet with a hiss.

"Get that bloody thing out of here! It doesn't like me and I don't like it. For God sake." Derek snarled with surprising anger.

"Okay first," Stiles said when he had recovered from a moment of fear. "It is a girl and her name is Honey. And second of all, if you don't like her then you can leave! This is my house. Remember when I was holding you here before? 'My House. My Rules'." Stiles resisted the urge to back slap Derek's shoulder like he did last time since he didn't have his dad and his dads gun to keep Derek for killing him there and then if he pissed him off an inch too much.

Derek snarled and slammed down heavily on the chair, glaring at Stiles as he stroked the cat while it curled up on his lap, happily again. He wanted to get rid of the cat... He hated cats normally but this one was really pissing him off.

He somehow managed to calm down for a little bit. Mostly it was from dabbing at his wounds left from hunters and cats and staring out the window, wishing the sun would set faster and the lights would go out. The Sheriff came home earlier than normal but Stiles quickly called down saying Honey had been sick in front of his door and he was cleaning it up. That kept him out of the room and it allowed Derek a change to growl at the cat while he was shouting, causing the cat to jump off the bed and hiss at him.

"You have to find another place to stay when you're hurt," Stiles complained. "Maybe you could buy a house purely to hide out in."

"Oh stop complaining. It's not like I do it every day." Derek snorted and scowled as Stiles picked up the cat and cuddled it. "Would you stop constantly grabbing that thing. It's leaving hairs all over you."

"So? What do you care?" Stiles shrugged, lying back and letting Honey curl up on his chest.

Derek let out a growl and paused. Why did he care? He wasn't sure all he knew was that the cat was starting to annoy him, the longer it curled against Stiles the more Derek wanted to kick it. He turned his head to the side and held back another growl. He slouched and watched the two of them out of the corner of his eye. The cat was rubbing against his face and suddenly licked his chin.

Stiles laughed and tickled the cat, encouraging the cat to lick him again. Occasionally the cats fur stuck up like she could still feel Derek in the room watching them. He somehow managed to ignore the most of the day, he grew restless and marched over to the window repeatedly. He glanced out and was satisfied it was dark enough. He'd get Stiles to drive him further down the street, maybe two or three away before he got out and ran the rest of the way to avoid suspicion from anyone that might still be watching.

He turned around to demand Stiles get his shoes on when he saw the boy was carefully combing the cats fur, grinning as he did so. She was so cute he couldn't resist leaning down and kissing the top of her little head. The sight suddenly made Derek growl again and he knew without feeling that his eyes were burning red. The cat turned, digging her claws into Stiles' top as her fur stood up on ends and she hissed at him. The held it, matching each others hiss and growl for at least several minutes that also involved Stiles running to the door and shouting down to his confused father that there just happened to be a dog outside and Honey could hear it. Then he spun and dashed over, pushing Derek back by his shoulders and glancing nervously at the cat, knowing it would pounce at any moment.

"Derek! What the hell is the matter with you?!" Stiles snapped. "Calm down! Just shut up!"

Derek paused, glancing at Stiles. Then he charged, pushing Stiles out the way. He snatched the cat up by the skin of its back, holding it out so she couldn't scratch him. He dragged it over to the cupboard and threw it in, violently. He replaced the box to make sure it couldn't get out and turned, growling to glare at Stiles now who immediately took a step backwards.

"Okay... Derek... Cool down... Honey didn't mean anything..." Stiles said nervously.

Derek reached over, grabbing his shoulders and throwing him down on the bed. Instantly he climbed over so he was leaning over him, hands either side his head and knees straddling Stiles' hips. He pinned him down and glared down at him, his eyes still burning a crimson colour and his muscles were tense. He knew what he was going to do and he didn't even care. Leaning down he caught Stiles lips with his own and brought his hands around, wrapping around Stiles' body and pulling him against his own.

Stiles eyes widened in surprise and he didn't do anything for a moment. He lay there, letting Derek kiss him. Then finally he shut his eyes, kissing back and reaching up to wrap his own arms around Derek's neck so that he could pull him closer.

They couldn't have been kissing for that long but it certainly felt like ages passed before they pulled back and Stiles could breath again. They had fallen back down on the bed, still clinging to one another with their noses barely touching.

"Wow..." Stiles whispered. "Uh... Where did that come from?"

"I don't like that cat." Was all Derek snarled.

Stiles blinked as Derek kissed him again. In the end he didn't care. Because Derek's lips were soft, warm and slightly wet against his own and everything about them was welcoming. As the kiss deepened and their bodies pushed together Stiles didn't even notice Honey crying from inside the cupboard weakly and scratching at the door in a desperate attempt for attention. Derek noticed, but he just managed not to sneer and held Stiles closer.

No way was he losing Stiles to some stupid cat.


End file.
